


Old Heroes Never Die

by VivArney



Category: Multi-Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney





	Old Heroes Never Die

Childhood heroes never die,  
You know,  
They simply slip away  
When adolescence comes in a flood,  
And school and Life demand your attention.

Time passes and you grow up, your tastes change,  
And, just when you thought you'd left them  
Back behind you, half-forgotten  
With all the other things  
You thought you'd grown out of,  
(Things that peer pressure made you  
Suddenly embarrassed about.)  
They return in a flash of fond memory.

Your old heroes sneak up on you  
When you least expect it and you recapture  
The magic and flights of fancy they first showed you  
A part of yourself you thought you'd lost forever.

Like old friends, they return again and again  
Always there waiting when you need them,  
And you wonder why you ever abandoned them in  
The first place and you swear you'll never  
Lose them again.

Just surviving in our world  
Has a nasty way of distracting us  
From the things we hold dear,  
People, dreams and heroes,  
Often get left behind in the pursuit of Life. 

Remember your heroes when you can.  
Hold them in your heart.  
And, yes, they may fade away,  
But they're never truly gone forever.  
They'll be waiting there  
For you to need them again.


End file.
